


Chasing Sunshine

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Soft Vore, The Scream team, Vore, and bashing authority, gotta nom the squishy so the Bots won't shoot, how else do you make sure they can't just snatch it from you and shoot anyway?, now with extra decepti-cop, safe vore, screamer has made an oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Starscream has disappointed Megatron again, and after nearly being killed by him, left to be on his own. But that requires fuel, and that's something he can't really get without either alerting the organics or the Autobots, since the Nemesis is closed to him for good.So a desperate plan occurs to him in a ploy for begging some supplies off his hated enemies.But humans are a lot more complicated than Starscream bargained for.





	1. Alien Abduction

He didn’t have much choice, did he?

Starscream growled to himself as he looked around the deserted area. Yes, this was near an organic road, but far enough away that no light reached from any dregs of their primitive civilization.

And there was the organic, sleeping in the back of an old pick-up truck under a blanket and a piece of netting to protect them from any possible smaller creatures.

He’d found them moments ago, and if his internal chronometer was correct, he only had a few Earth hours till dawn.

There was no reason to do this other than his desperation. He hadn’t been able to locate anything close to a fuel source nearby without getting spotted. He couldn’t return to the Nemesis, not after the beating he’d received and the near offlineing after his latest ‘bungle’ of a mission. No, he was done with the Decepticons and striking out on his own.

Except there was little to no usable energon on this planet. And what there was had been claimed by Megatron or the Autobots months ago. And he couldn’t steal from THEM because he couldn’t get close to their base without being shot down for sure. Five versus one was not good odds for someone who was starving.

So here he was, slinking as quietly as he could to the side of the truck and plucking the netting off easily. Bargaining was his best option and the only way he could ensure his continued safety was….well, as he’d already decided, desperate times and all that.

Plus….he had wondered what they tasted like, these odd ‘humans’ that the Autobots seemed so very fond of.

Easing his claws under the sleeper’s body, Starscream lifted them up, examining. A typical human, as far as he could tell, but more developed than the Autobot’s pets. An adult most likely. Wearing their strange flimsy coverings, and…snuggling into the warmth of his servos. Oh. This was not a behavior he expected to observe.

Ugh, he could not afford to let his…unfortunate soft spark toward small, cute things get in the way of his plan. And the human would be fine, anyway. There was nothing harmful toward organic life about his systems, not at all. He’d done the science before, he knew it was feasible. And if he had a human inside his body, the Autobots couldn’t very well hurt him, could they? No. Not physically anyway. He didn’t put torture past anyone now.

So…he had to swallow a few times to get his intake to stop spasming in nerves. Here goes nothing. Hopefully they’ll stay asleep? Maybe?

Well, he had to do it sometime. Taking a deep breath, Starscream closed his optics and slid the human into his mouth. Oh slag, they were WARM, and strangely salty. Ugh he didn’t know if he should admit how good it was to have some sort of flavor after so long without fuel. But there was no time to enjoy it, the dampness from his lubrication nodes in his intake was waking them up, if the small hums and shifts of discomfort were anything to go by.

A swift, shuddering gulp slid the weight in his mouth back and through the valve at the back of his throat. Oh stars…oh no, he can feel them moving now. The human was awake.  
Starscream quickly shuffled himself off toward the Autobot base. The faster he got there, the faster he could exchange his ‘hostage’ for adequate fuel for a little while.

“What the hell is this?!”

Starscream groaned softly, feeling the human start fighting him from the inside.

“Wherever this is, get me out of this wet hole! I know somebody has to be around! We’re moving!”

“Human please, stay still.” He felt like his pedes would buckle out from under him when they moved. “You are in no danger, but you might be if you don’t cooperate.”

“Human? What the heck, man, are you trying to pretend to be an alien or some…thing…ohhhhh my GOSH WHAT IS THAT NOISE?!”

Starscream sighed, “That would probably be some sort of internal function of mine, whatever it is.”

Some struggle in his tank, then a frightened, “You….said internal. And the sounds…o-oh gosh, are you actually an alien then? A-and I’m…oh shit.”

“I am what you would refer to as an ‘alien’, in the fact I come from another planet, yes.” Starscream was able to keep going now that they’d stopped rolling against all the tender sensors inside him. “And I surmise you’ve realized where you are?”

“Y-yeah…” hmm, that was small and scared enough.

“Then there’s no need for me to explain your situation?”

“I’m gonna die in here.”

“No, far from it, in fact.” Judging from the stars, he should keep heading north, yes. “My systems can’t harm you, they naturally cycle fresh air, and you would be of no use to me offlined. No, you’re just in storage, let’s say.”

“Then who uh…who do I have the, eugh, the pleasure of riding with?”

He hadn’t expected this. Okay, uh…well, it wasn’t like saying his name was going to change anything. “You may call me Starscream. I’m hoping not to have to keep you long. I’d like to switch you out for usable fuel at some juncture.”

“And my truck?”

“The Autobots will surely help you find it. I didn’t touch it. no need.”

“Well, thank you for that, at least. So…you ate me just to keep me for trade to your buddies?”

“I…wouldn’t call them buddies, no. They are very fond of you humans, have several around all the time even. They’d be the ones ‘saving’ you from me. As if I’d stoop low enough to physically harm such tiny creatures that can’t do anything against me.” At least it was better than talking to himself. That tended to get…introspective and very unpleasant.

A small shift, drawing a soft, pleased, momentary hum from his engines, “Okay so…you have me in here, and you’re heading to talk to people who like humans. To trade me for fuel.”

“Yes, exactly.”

The human is still, “Are you mechanical?”

“Yes…why?” Now he was suspicious.

“You ate me, but there’s nothing in here at all. No residue of any kind. And you want fuel to replace me.” Alright, he could follow their logic. “Is it really worth making those Autobot guys mad at you? Can’t you just ask for some fuel since you’re in such a bad way?”

“They already hate me, it’s not like this is going to make things worse. I did offline one of them, after all.”

“That’s…oh. You killed one. Okay, no, that isn’t going to make many friends.” Starscream couldn’t help laughing at how much of an understatement that was. “But why’d you do it?”

“Why?” Starscream thought about it as he walked, “To gain favor with…my former Employer, mostly. Somewhat for the prestige of actually doing something to help the cause. Insurance that I had a recent accomplishment to keep from being “killed” myself for some slight mistake…the list goes on, really.”

“Your boss threatened your life?! Hell, Stars, that’s rough.”

“s…stars?” What?

“Yeah. It’s easier than saying your whole name. Whatever you are, you must be familiar with nicknames, right?”

He was, indeed, but….”Most people shorten it to the OTHER half….not that I prefer that, by any means.”

“Eh? Well, okay, you do have a scratchy voice, but I think Stars is better. Not so insulting, even if you aren’t the nicest guy in the world.” They shifted again, and he could just about tell that it was them moving their legs. “These rolly things in here are barely slimed, man…now I’m worried about you.”

Worried about him? “Humans are strange. I kidnap you, eat you, and you worry about me.”

“An alien with probable mental issues starving to the point of bargaining with the enemy? Probably a soldier who wasn’t treated like a sentient being and just a tool instead? Yeah, I think I have a good reason to be worried.”

Starscream wished he could see their face. But no, he could only feel them hesitantly start rubbing at the coils beside them. “Are you…calling me cracked?”

“No. Even people who haven’t gone through war hell can have problems. No shame. I’ve got issues, too.” He stopped walking and just listened as they spoke, “It’s just really unlikely anybody’s been trying to make sure you’re okay in all of this. Yeah, I’m not saying killing guys doesn’t deserve some kind of penalty, but…didn’t sound like you had much choice if you wanted to keep your life for long. Did you have any friends? Family? Anybody to be on your side?”

He looked at his claws. Cliffjumper had been a means to an end, yet every time he mentioned his murder, it just got him deeper into trouble. Megatron still beat him within an inch of his spark, still treated him like so much dirt under his plating. Even when he’d been in charge, no one had bothered even pretending to respect him. “No. Not on this planet.”

“Then I’d say you’re well overdue for some support, Stars.”

“Are you experiencing….what was that phrase? I don’t know what you humans call it, but it’s the phenomena where a victim of kidnapping will sympathize with their captor as a coping mechanism.”

“Stockholm Syndrome? Nah.” They laughed. Their whole body felt more relaxed as he started going again. “You aren’t hurting me, you haven’t threatened me really, and it’s not been long enough for that to set in. Takes a few days, I think.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Starscream looked around. Yes, this sector of the desert was more familiar. The Autobots would be surrounding him any time. “I personally never felt it made much sense in any fashion.”

“Me neither. Anyway, what do you like to do, when not snuffing out lives and kidnapping little morsels like me?” Humor. An interesting quality.

“Science. I did research before the war, mostly on energy sources. Ironic, isn’t it? I research possible fuel alternatives and am now holding humans in exchange for it. How far we fall…”

“Not gonna blame you for wanting food, Stars. People get desperate. Least you didn’t just try and eat another alien like yourself.” A beat, “Wait, you didn’t, did you?”

“No!” Starscream felt his whole system bunch up in disgust at the idea, “Ugh, that is disgusting! Are you saying you humans do that?”

“It’s happened before. People stuck without food, no possibility of rescue in the winter or something. People die, and the survivors eat their body to live.” Their voice sounded so blank, compared to the warmth they had been directing toward him earlier.

“Primus, you really are a primitive species.” It was a horrifying thought. “How can you just spout information like that without feeling sick?”

“Uh, mostly because it’s just facts, and also because I’m autistic and info dumping is a thing I do. Does that word even mean anything to an alien? Autistic?”

Confused, he asked, “No, what does that mean? Are you somehow more capable of holding information of a disturbing nature without crashing?”

Another laugh, and a shift, “yes and no. It means my brain works differently than an average human. I can remember all kinds of things if it interests me, my senses get overwhelmed by information easier, and some other things. Mostly, for me, it means I can’t socialize with other humans very well.”

“Hm. A disadvantage then.”

“Well, that’s the general opinion. I’d rather be myself than not be autistic, though. Everyone has their own path to walk.” They sigh, and he feels their back move up and down over a sensor, “Anyhow, that’s me. I want to hear about you, Stars.”

He was about to reply when he heard the engine, “That will have to wait, human. They’re here.”

Being surrounded had never felt more…irritating.

\--

“How do we know he’s not lying?” Arcee hissed to Optimus Prime, whispering despite there being no point as Starscream could hear every word from where he was tied up and his wings clipped back. Again. Ugh, he’d be hurting for a while after this.

“We will know when Ratchet gives him the scan. If he is telling the truth, we cannot do anything to possibly harm the human. If not, then we will find out why he came up with such a disturbing falsehood.” The calm, deep voice of the Autobot leader was oddly reassuring. Starscream knew Optimus’ word was law to the Autobots, so he felt more secure hearing that he’d be protected.

But he’d already gotten into trouble once with these soft sparked idiots by mouthing off, so despite his nerves, he’d be quiet.

“Stars? You okay? Your uh….ventilation? Is going pretty ragged.” Their voice was soft, probably too soft for the others to hear.

“I’m fine. Just relax.” The words could be read as him talking to himself, but no. He didn’t want the human to panic. And it wouldn’t do for him to panic either, as hard as it was to keep his mind only on his breathing, trying to even it out.

Ratchet, the Autobot Medic, came with a scanner and waved it slowly over his kneeling form, but Starscream kept his optics closed. In and out. In and out. Keep your mouth shut and let them have the human once he got his claws on some fuel.

“He’s telling the truth!” Ratchet gasped as he looked at his scan readout. “Good Gears, Optimus, he did ingest a human. Why? That’s barbaric!”

“Would you believe that I was starving?” Starscream smirked at the horrified looks he was getting. “But other than that, primarily as insurance that you wouldn’t be able harm me when I came to….mngh, as distasteful as it is, to beg for fuel.”

“let me tear an escape for that human, please,” Arcee gritted her denta at him, but Optimus put his hand out.

“No, Arcee. The human isn’t able to be harmed this way. Starscream, are they well?” The blue optics of the enemy bored into him.

“Ask them yourself. They can hear you.”

“Uh, they can?” Bulkhead, green bruiser of the team, interjected, “Kid, are you alright? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No!” The human was pretty much screaming, but they could still barely be heard. “Stars is the one who needs help, not me! Give him some food then leave him alone!”

Starscream felt his face plates heat. An organic was yelling at Autobots on his behalf. Absolutely ridiculous, but still, it was happening. And more than a little embarrassing.

Bumblebee, an Autobot who could only speak in a strange series of noises, asked in confusion, [so they aren’t scared? Are we sure they’re a human?]

“I don’t understand it either, Bumblebee, but we’ll just…ugh. We’ll have to talk about this.” Ratchet huffed and crossed his arms.

“What? You…You aren’t going to listen to them?” He hadn’t expected to have to wait through a discussion! “S-surely you can just give me a little fuel and then you can have them! Honestly!” No no no, he couldn’t have this go south. He couldn’t AFFORD to wait for some big trial period, and neither could the human, actually. “They still will need all the things organics require to survive, which, might I remind you, I don’t have access to!”

“Stars, easy. I’m fine. You’re so tense you’re squishing me a bit,” Their voice had gone back to the warm concern, and the soothing motion of their hands over the internal rollers eased the frazzled ends of his patience. “It shows more about them that they WON’T HELP A STARVING MEMBER OF THEIR OWN SPECIES,” they screamed the words before going back to a gentle tone, “than it shows badly on you. You’re doing fine. Just breathe and try not to focus on them.”

“But my wings hurt…” he couldn’t help the whine in his voice. Starscream was near a panic attack at this point, or at least a stress migraine as the pressure in his helm built. The pain was less than that of an empty tank, but the weight inside had eased that one enough to be negligible, so there was nothing else for his processor to focus on.

“Get used to it. You walked into our territory, Starscream and I won’t hesitate to slag you the minute you step out of line.” Arcee was one angry femme. He wished, once again, that he’d had a bit more foresight previously and kept his mouth shut on their last encounter.

“I wasn’t talking to you, grounder!” He snarled, but got a blaster in his face as punishment.

“Hey! What are you doing out there? Stop it!” The human shouted, desperate to be heard. “Leave him alone! Geeze, no wonder he’s scared of you guys! Some good guys you are!”

That seemed to affect the autobots a lot more than anything Starscream could have said.

“Kid, honest, we are the good guys. And we’re just trying to figure out how best to deal with this. give us a little?” Bulkhead seemed the most interested in pleasing the humans, Starscream noted, already speaking to this one like they were a misunderstanding child.

“NO.” The forceful stomp of their foot made Starscream jolt. “HE’S STARVING. I am in here with NADA, and you better get your metal rears in gear! The second I’m out of here, I’m gonna give you all a piece of my mind! Feed the guy, come on!”

Bumblebee’s door ‘wings’ drooped and he buzzed, [I think I agree with them, if only for the sake of not having Starscream around us much longer.]

“We have to be careful, Bee. We only have so much for ourselves, much less feeding some organic-devouring Decepticon!” Ratchet shook his head, “I say we do immediate surgery and send him on his way once the human is secured.”

“YOU DO THAT AND I’LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!”

Starscream had to bite back a laugh. This human honestly wanted to fight the Autobots. For him. Primus most definitely had a sense of humor if this was what became of his life.

“I have to admit, that human in there really seems to care about you, Starscream. How’d you manipulate that?” Bulkhead was genuinely confused; he could see it in his expression.

“I didn’t, actually. They worked themselves into this tizzy of protectiveness. I simply answered what they asked of me.” Starscream saw no reason to lie at this juncture. It wasn’t like they could get any MORE annoying with this refusal to give him food.

“Uh huh. And did you tell them about what you are? Who you work for?” Arcee was not giving up her grudge, probably ever.

“I did. No names, but I did tell them my history to some extent. At least my history on Earth, anyway.” And that was the truth, even if he did leave out bits and pieces.

“So they know you offlined my partner?”

“Yes.”

“And that you worked for the evilest dictator known to anyone?” Bulkhead asked.

“Yes, now can we stop this questioning?” He was getting antsy and his wings were twitching in a very distracting way.

“May we see the human, Starscream?” Came the deep rumble of Optimus Prime’s voice.

“Not-“ he was silenced by Optimus continuing.

“I swear, we will give you supplies for the upcoming two Earth weeks on your compliance. Starscream, while we will not make the mistake of trusting you, this human is being fiercely protective. I want to meet them face to face in order to gauge why, for their own sake.” There was no give to the large semi’s expression. He was deadly serious.

And the promise of two weeks rations was more than Starscream was willing to lose for the sake of false bravado. “Fine. And I can get them back WITHOUT surgery, thank you.”  
It wasn’t going to be fun, but he could do it. You learn some tricks when you’re afraid for your life at all times.

\--

Wet and seething, the human lands in Starscream’s lap with a dull thunk. He huffed, a little winded from hacking them up, but smirked, “One human, perfectly fine.”

“AND PERFECTLY READY TO THROW DOWN!” The human scrambled up and looked around. “Okay, big metal aliens, whatever, fight me!”

“They sound like Miko,” Bulkhead murmured, and Starscream shuddered at remembering the small human female who was indeed quite a firecracker.

“Please, human, calm down. I’m sure this has been hard on you-“ Ratchet’s speech gets cut off.

“Not as hard as it’s gonna be on you if you don’t FREAKING FEED THIS DUDE right now!” The human, dripping syrupy lubricant, looked about ready to explode. “I will scream and find a way to keep you all up all night and day until you do the decent thing!”

“Human.”

Optimus’ voice cuts through everything, and the human looks up at him, Starscream feeling his spark jolt on seeing the tears glittering in their eyes as they glared at the huge Autobots.

“Human,” softer, Optimus knelt and offered his hand, “I have given my word to give Starscream supplies. I would not go back on that. I am sorry you have had such a rough night, but I would like Ratchet to look you over just in case. Your dedication to helping Starscream is admirable, especially in light of how you two met. Please, humor us on this, and we will let him go with his supplies.”

They look up at him, and Starscream sighs, “They are known for being irritatingly true to their word, human. I will be fine.” He wants to roll his optics but…he can’t quite bring himself to.

“Alright. Take care of yourself, Stars.” They sound like they’re begging him. It’s…surprisingly influential, especially as they won’t look away as Optimus picks them up and sets them on the upper level of the base and out of sight.

Bumblebee kneels down in front of him and Starscream flinches back, “What?! I did what you asked, right?”

[That human cares about you. Be grateful.] Bumblebee nods emphatically, then gets up and helps Starscream to his feet (not an easy task due to the cuffs).

“Grateful? Why should I? I didn’t ask for them to.” No, he couldn’t do that. Not for a simple organic, who clearly wasn’t all there if they…honestly, who would ever care about him? Why would he WANT anyone to care? No, it was preposterous.

“Glad you feel that way, you massive aft.” Arcee roughly shoved him outside, “You’re lucky Optimus said something or I would be sooooo glad to send you to the Pit.”  
Starscream didn’t fight. He’d been through this before.


	2. Team Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream got what he wanted.  
> But does he have what he needs?
> 
> ((also, say hi to the Prime kids and our special guest~  
> my dude deserved better than just being a bay-verse exclusive character))

“I still can’t believe he’d take that kind of risk, putting a human in that kind of situation. The audacity,” Ratchet muttered as he scanned the human after using some towels to wipe them off. “Just goes to show that Decepticons aren’t to be trusted with smaller lifeforms.”

“Stop it.” The human glared at him, making the medic stare with wide optics. “Desperation makes people do crazy things. But I was safe, I wasn’t hurt. So stop being so biased for a minute.”

“Excuse me? You don’t know what sort of history that criminal has and I-“

“I don’t care right now!” The human growled and got up, “And the sooner I get away from you holier-than-thou asshats the happier I’ll be.”

“Ratchet. I know you are trying to help, old friend,” Optimus peered around a corner, looking tired, “but please. Now is not the time to be arguing.”

Sighing, Ratchet nodded, “You’re right, Optimus. I’m sorry.” He rubbed his optics and backed away. “You are correct in that you aren’t injured, human. You’re free to go, just don’t tell anybody about our base, if you don’t mind?”

“Why’d I want to send anybody anywhere near you idiots?” They were clearly furious, but looked to Optimus, “Except you, big guy. You’re reasonable. I like you.”

Optimus actually smiled a bit, “Thank you, human. Might we know your name?”

“Eh, call me Ryan. Stars said you guys would help me get back to my truck. He left it parked out in the desert when he lifted me. And what should I call you guys, other than Mr. Medical-Arrogance over there?”

Ratchet spluttered in outrage, and Optimus gave a simple answer, “I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, and the one behind you is Ratchet, our chief medical officer. I’m sure our companions will return soon to introduce themselves.”

“I don’t care to talk to the lady,” Ryan gets a sour look on their face, “Grudges are bad news, and I don’t want to associate with someone who can’t let go of one.”

“Then I’m surprised you want to associate with Starscream even more,” Ratchet offers. Ryan hisses at him like a cat and causes the mech to jump back in shock.

“Yeah, thought so. Look, you have your reasoning and I have mine. So either keep them to yourself or learn to shut up, Ratchet.” They walked down the stairs to the floor and went to investigate an area the kids used for games.

“That is the rudest organic I have ever met!” Ratchet muttered to Optimus.

The commander watched them, seeing their eyes light up at the games and systems, “They are very rough, that is true, Ratchet, but their heart is in the right place. They feel that defending Starscream from us is the right thing to do, and from what they know of us, I cannot blame them. He is outnumbered, weakened, and without a home, while we are most certainly at the advantage. Be patient with them, and lead by example, and perhaps we will find a friend in them yet.”

The medic doubted that highly, but nodded. He just hoped they were gone before the kids arrived in the morning.

\--

Starscream didn’t really know what to do now. He’d backed off enough that the Autobots weren’t following him anymore but…

Well, he’d had one day’s worth of rations and was able to think a lot more clearly now.

As nice as it was to have the rush of energy and ease on his systems, Starscream didn’t like how…cold he felt. 

A sound of quick, if tiny, footfalls caught his attention, and there came the human, running at full tilt.

“What are you doing, human? Did you finally realize what happened to you?” He didn’t want them to follow him. Humans were meant to be with other humans, and possibly with the Autobots.

“Nah,” they panted, grinning, “Wanted to catch ya before you took off. The dumb butts *pant* said you can fly, so I was scared I’d miss you.”

“And? What do you want?” Humans confused him so often.

“My name, is Ryan. I had *huff* had to tell you since they knew but you didn’t. Heh, and I like *strangled laugh* like you better anyway.”

They had run, clearly exhausting themselves, just to introduce themselves? To HIM?

“You are truly an utter enigma.”

They laughed, sitting down on the ground, “At least you admit I’m weird instead of trying to pretend I’m not.” After calming down a bit, they sighed and looked at the stars, “So, you got somewhere to be after this? Also, you doing better? They fed you, right?”

Still concerned, how sentimental. “Yes, they kept their word. And no, there is no particular place I have in mind to, eh, perch, as it were.”

“You can come live with me at my Uncle’s place. He’s got a barn big enough to make a nice sleeping spot for you if we clean it out. and the weridos said their government contact would be getting in touch with me, anyway. My whole everything is about to be investigated to the nth degree, so…might as well have something for them, right? Might be able to swing a deal for supplies for you, maybe.” Ryan’s expression was earnest, genuine, excited. They looked like a sparkling inviting someone to play.

“Really? You think I, the former second in command of the entire decepticon army, would stoop to sleeping in a BARN?!” He was insulted, but….”and what would you have to clean out, anyway?”

“Welding stuff. The farm used to belong to my great grandfather before my Uncle bought it from my grandma. He welded, made fences, had a whole slew of old cars out there in the pasture too. It was never an animal barn, so you’d be fine on that front.” He was surprised to hear that. Humans welded? Worked with metal and made things?

“So welding hasn’t become an automated process yet?” This planet kept surprising him.

“Oh, in factories and stuff, yeah, it is. But for car repair, pipe fitting, all kinds of jobs, you need a skilled welder to make what you need or fix the hole. Not to mention all the sculpture work and jewelry and things that have people welding in a creative context.” Ryan was completely at ease, their body now flat on the ground as they stared up at the sky.

Starscream looked up, too. “Yes…well, at least our worlds have that in common. Most of the bots you would call welders are what we would call medics. A ripped plate seam or large scratch in the right place and you require the delicate hands of a surgeon to repair the damage without causing more.”

They nodded, “I can see that being a thing. Glad you have doctors to help you guys.”

Conversation fell to silence, and the stars twinkled dully overhead as the first hint of light from the east.

“Does your home planet have a yellow sun?” Ryan asked softly as they noticed the glow.

“It’s more orange than yours, actually. And there are three moons.” Starscream watches the Earth’s constellations fade out as the light increases. “It’s been more time than I care to count since I’ve seen it, though.”

“I can’t imagine that….but I have people I’d miss.”

He huffed humorlessly, “And those who miss you, I’d wager. You are a loyal little thing if you’d defend someone like me.”

“It’s one of my strengths, that’s true.” Ryan seemed happy. He wasn’t sure how to take that.

“Stars?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have anybody who can help you, if you don’t want to stay with me?” Their strangely shiny eyes are looking at him.

“Well…” Starscream thought back. He had…one? Possible lead? “We had a scout in this sector at one point. He might still be alive but he went off our radars long ago…”

Ryan came close to his hand and then asked, “Is it okay if I touch you, Stars?”

“What?” No one had ever asked that before. Not to him at least. “Yes, but why ask?”

“I hate being touched without permission, so I always ask. It’s your body, your rules.” They then leaned into the crook between his thumb and forefinger, looking excited, “So can you call him? Do you have his number?”

Smirking a bit, Starscream touched his communicator and started tuning in to a certain channel, “I do have his private com-link, yes….he was an ally of mine before Megatron caught on and sent him out here.”

“You didn’t say you had allies before. I’m glad you haven’t been alone for your whole life.” It was oddly comforting to have that warm little presence leaned into his hand as he waited for a pick up that might never come.

But it did, a tired, scratchy voice answered, “Scream? That you?”

“Barricade. So you are alive.”

“Yeah, but I sure made you wonder for a few orns, didn’t I?”

“Yes, well…I’ve gone AWOL as well and just gotten a few supplies from the stupid Autobots that are here.”

“Those bleeding sparks are here? Shit. Anyway, you want to meet up? I’m hiding out in a place called Phoenix.”

Starscream smirked, “Nearby, a town called Jasper, if you don’t mind the drive?”

“Don’t mind a bit. See you there, Commander.”

Ryan looked up with a huge smile, “Barricade is a car?”

“Yes,” Starscream picked them up delicately as he stood, “He reformatted himself for better stealth work. I can’t imagine losing my wings, but he managed well enough. He usually picks a spot among the local law enforcement brigade…”

“A police car then. Cool.” Ryan seemed completely at ease in his grip, but noticeably facing toward him and away from the view.

“Are you too used to the scenery?” Starscream was curious. He knew most humans had a fascination with seeing things from high up. Why else build the ridiculously strange buildings they did?

“No, I just get very scared if I look from a high place. I’m more comfortable this way,” They did feel a little tense in the back now that he was paying attention. “So your pal is coming from Phoenix? That’s about four hours drive. It’ll be a while.”

“Hm, I suppose so. Distances sort of pass you by once you’re used to ground bridge technology…I never accounted for that.” How was he going to pass the time?

“Ah, is that what that weird gate thing back at the weirdos base was?”

The Autobots had a ground bridge, yes. Not that he could use it, but… something to keep in mind. “Ryan,” he put on his sycophantic tone as an idea came to him, “Would you be a dear and go back to the autobots for this time? I have an idea that needs them to be…ah, distracted. And their little pets should show up soon. It is what your people call the weekend, right?”

“Right…” Ryan began to grin, “You want me to cause a ruckus so you and Barricade can sneak off?”

“Precisely,” how observant they were. Starscream was almost proud of them.

“Glad to oblige then.” As they were set down, they looked back up at him, “But…Stars, don’t forget me, okay? The offer of a safe haven stands for as long as you need one.” Sadness….they were honestly unhappy at the idea of not seeing him again. Dang it, why did he have this twinge in his spark about all that?

“I won’t, believe me. You’re too confusing to forget.” The tease made them smile a bit before they went running back toward the rock tower that concealed the autobots base.  
Starscream had to sit down again so as not to be caught watching them go…especially since his optics decided to start stinging. Stupid earth sand.

\--

Starscream can’t say he’s surprised when a black and white Ford rolls up and shifts into a familiar bot.

“It’s been too long, Barricade.”

The mech laughs and offers his hand, which Starscream shakes, “You’re right. But how’d it take you this long to break off, Commander? Seriously, that guy was nuts when I was there…yeah, might makes right, but there’s some lines you shouldn’t cross and he did. Glad I got away.”

“Hmm, well, I am notoriously stubborn.” Starscream felt good to talk to his old ally again. “How did you manage on this backwater orb? I nearly starved if I hadn’t taken supplies.”

“Oh man,” Barricade sighed and shrugged, “It’s kinda easy for grounders to function. You roll around, steal from organics, not too bad. But I can see where you’d have trouble. Not exactly one for subtlety, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I mind, but not enough for consequences,” It was a little irritating that the very thing he prided himself on, his unique appearance, was what was holding him back. “I took to bargaining a human for fuel, Barricade. It was ridiculous.”

“Eh, at least you got some, though.” Barricade looked at the container Starscream was lugging around, a large wooden box. “Wow…they’re stingy on rations.”

“Tell me about it.” Starscream shook his head, “Where do you stay, Barricade? They have no sense of proper proportions here. Their buildings are tiny.”

“It’s right for the dominant organics.” The younger con’s voice was disinterested, he didn’t like the situation, but he’d learned to accept it. “But I’ve been cruisin’ from station to station for a long time. Had to update my model a few times…it’s wild how fast cars change form around here for them being non-sentient.”

Starscream hadn’t thought about that. Human vehicles had a myriad of forms, but he never thought about them changing. With a confirming hum, he looked around, “Honestly, I just need somewhere to recover from this…nightmare of a time. If you don’t have an adequate place, I have something lined up that will be less than ideal but…better than nothing, which is where I stand now.”

“Sorry, Commander, but it’s true. I’m a vagabond mostly. Go with your gig, and I’ll see what I can swing to keep you up if you want. Is the place nearby?” Barricade was a good soldier, and thankfully he was loyal to Starscream like no one else ever had been….until Ryan, at least.

“Yes. A farm within driving distance of here. I’ll radio you with the coordinates once I’m settled. Thank you, again, Barricade, for your continued support.” He was better than Megatron, at least. He remembered to thank people for putting up with him.

“Anytime, sir. Somebody’s got to have half a processor on this planet, and now we’ve got another one. Be in touch.” He shifted back and drove off, leaving Starscream to sigh. If he wasn’t careful, they’d attract attention. One AWOL stealth operative was easily hidden, but two escaped soldiers were much more visible, especially with his ability to fly. Flight was highly regulated on this planet and the humans were so frustratingly CHATTY about odd sightings. He’d have to lay low for a long long time.

\---

Ryan was grinning at the three kids when Bulkhead growled, “What are YOU doing back here?”

“Don’t tell me he’s back,” Raf said with a groan, the smaller human hiding behind his taller friends.

“Stars?” Ryan looked excitedly at the doorway as they heard him speaking.

“Honestly, what is so wrong with me having a human as well? They promised me shelter and since you lot are not nearly so generous, I’m taking them up on their offer.” Starscream’s voice made Miko freeze before running.

“I’m going to get the exo armor! Ain’t no way I’m letting Screamer get away without a fight!” she was gone before anyone could stop her, and Arcee had her blaster out already.

“I’m ready for him. No worries,” she muttered, making Ryan growl at her for the shock value.

“Ryan, please,” Jack knew this person. They would come into town and tended to be at the local library a lot. He’d seen them and interacted often while studying. “I know grudges aren’t your thing, but…you can understand how hurt she is, right?”

“Y-yeah but…” Ryan still looked conflicted. He’s been trying to talk them down from hating the Autobots for a good two hours now. “It’s still not right.”

“No, it’s not. But we can’t control other people’s actions.” Jack can’t believe he was saying this, having heard the same from his mother time and again, but such was life.

“Right…right.” Ryan calmed down, but smiled weakly, “Can’t help myself though. He needs my help. And I can actually give it to him.”

Raf peeked around as the Seeker was escorted into the base by Bulkhead and Miko came back in her big metal suit made to help her fight.

“Miko, no.” Bulkhead shook his head at his tiny companion, making the suit slump and clomp back down the hallway.

“You know you don’t have to go with him,” Arcee offers as Ryan walks forward.

“Why would I not, though?” The human smiled back at everyone.

“Are you alright being picked up?” Starscream murmured as he knelt down, Ryan nodding and rushing into his hand. “Well, aren’t we enthusiastic?”

The Autobots really didn’t know what to make of the pair as Starscream sauntered back out with Ryan carefully cupped against his chestplates. Jack just shook his head.

Bumblebee, who’d watched the whole thing, murmured in his odd voice [I think they like each other. It’s weird seeing Starscream ask permission to do something so casually.]

“He did ask their permission to pick them up…weird.” Raf agreed as he came out of hiding and Miko reappeared. “Why would a Decepticon like him care about a human’s permission?”

“He certainly hasn’t ever asked US if we mind being manhandled!” Miko huffed, pouting. “We’re like a bunch of scrap to him.”

“I dunno, guys, but…at least it’s a change for the better thus far.” Jack looked at the worried Autobots around them.

“It still disturbs me that Ryan is so willing to be around Starscream. He’s a vicious war criminal and utterly ruthless in dealing with enemies.” Ratchet shook his head. “He’s no companion for a small organic.”

“I just wonder what he’s promised that is so appealing for them,” Arcee glares at the doorway, despite it being empty by now.

“It’s not that simple, Arcee,” Jack answers. “Ryan’s not someone who’s motivated by promises of power or money…they like to stay to themselves and read usually. I know them, have most of my life. They were in Highschool when I was in elementary.”

“What?” Bulkhead sits nearby, “So….what would someone like that want from Starscream? Or him from them?”

“He said they offered to house him,” Jack closed his eyes in thought. “They live out on a farm outside of town the other way. So that’s his answer, but Ryan just wants friends. They’re…different, and that doesn’t go over well in human society.”

Raf nods and adjusts his glasses, “I can relate. And they’re the one who had all the school science records before me. They’re really smart and a lot of kids like to give smart kids a hard time.”

Miko groaned and slumped, “So this smart kid grew up into an adult dumb enough to make friends with Starscream?”

“They do not lack intelligence, Miko.” Optimus said gently as he rubbed his optics, “They are lonely. And I suppose they saw that loneliness in Starscream as well. Who else would be as isolated, especially in his current situation? I do not know what destiny has in store for Ryan, but…I hope they are working some good on our erstwhile foe.”

With such sobering words from Optimus, the group was silent, lost now in contemplation.

\--

Barricade didn’t know what to make of this. His Commander, conversing with one of the organics of this planet with an intent, but confused look on his face plates. Carrying them like a Vosian goblet full of the rarest highgrade. With all the care and precision a scientist of his caliber could have.

But he wasn’t exactly surprised. Starscream had always been extremely aware of and polite toward minicons and other smaller bots. It was as if he wanted to personally make up for the way most other Decepticons treated them. He suspected it's what kept the little ones loyal to the cause for as long as it did. No one else made the effort.

And now, that surprisingly soft spot had extended to this particular human. Barricade shook his head, but smirked. Oh well. He liked a tussle, and he had a sadistic streak a mile wide when it came to autobots, but….let the Commander have fun. Unlike most bots, he remembered why Starscream was the second in command at one point. The bot was clever, and a fierce warrior when pushed. So he would follow him wherever he led.

“So you want me to escort this human where they lead and you’ll follow us?” he asked, eased enough with the idea of a human in his front seat. He’d had to act as an actual police cruiser more than once. At least this one wasn’t drunk, trying to kick his doors out, or screaming.

“If you’d be so kind, Barricade, yes.” Starscream very gently placed Ryan next to the police cruiser and sighed, “That is, after we retrieve their vehicle from the desert. Your cover will provide us a clear road and an easy light for me to follow from low airspace.”

“You got it, boss.” Barricade opened his doors, “After you, human.”

Ryan slid into the passenger’s seat and Barricade chuckled. They’d had to walk all the way around his hood to do it, but it made him feel….kind of nice. They knew they weren’t in charge here. Much better than the cocky jerks that tended to use him around any stations.

“Now, remember, Barricade,” Starscream hissed, “I will not be having our kind host in any way harmed. Are we clear?”

Yep, same old Starscream. Needless threats and insecurities intact. “Yes, sir. Crystal.”

“Good.” On seeing his commander transform, Barricade took off at an easy pace. He’d been given the location of the truck Ryan had been picked up from, and could get there without hassle.

“So,” he mused through the speakers as he cruised toward the spot on the surprisingly easy terrain of this area, “the Commander seems fond of you. How’d you get to him so fast?”

“Huh?” He felt their heart rate shift against the back of his seat. “I…I really don’t know? I can’t make friends very easy so…it’s always surprising when someone likes me? And I really like him, so I’m glad?”

“Okay then. Maybe I can guess. I knew him pretty well, once upon a cycle,” Barricade hadn’t been able to talk for a long, LONG time, so he was using this opportunity. “Did you…tell him he was pretty?”

“Well, no, but he’s beautiful.” They replied frankly, “And so are you. I really like how fluidly you guys shift between robot and vehicle, too. Graceful motions are so satisfying to watch.”

Okay, NOW he knew why Starscream liked them. They were an open book, easy to read and totally honest like it was easy as breathing. “Ah, okay. Thanks for the compliment.”  
“And you’re also the only,” they did a little motion with their fingers, “police that I’d trust, too. At least you’re honest about being a bad guy.”

“Oh slag, you’re a riot!” He full out laughed. Sharp as a tack, honest, and pulls no punches. Yes, even HE liked this one. “Yeah, I know I’m trash and proud of it. Where did you say we were? Jasper?”

“Yeah, why?” They tilted their head.

“Gotta alter my side logo a bit, that’s all.” He shivered as his outer coating changed, the pigment segments shifting from “Phoenix Police” to “Jasper Police” with a mere whim. “There we go. Nobody’ll wonder about me now. Just another donut cruncher.”

“Heheh, yeah right. I’d like to see the donut big enough for you and Stars to eat.” Oh ho, that was the key there. Yes, his commander liked someone he didn’t have to doubt the intentions of, but this one had called him ‘Stars’. That courtesy, that more flattering turn of his name, would instantly strike Starscream’s spark. A kind word, honestly meant, was his kryptonite, as the humans would say.

Barricade made a mental note to do everything in his power to ensure this human remained healthy, happy, and close to his commander. A happy Starscream was an effective Starscream. And being AWOL on Earth took effective planning.


End file.
